Abu/Gallery
Images of Abu from Aladdin. Promotional images Abudisney.jpeg Disney-Aladdin-elephant-abu.jpg d3c06510d721f8a8efbd92bfc5b35e829dec2c42.jpg d4159285dde2900e5ccee75dcae819b23197cf11.jpg 67cf47190a6d752d7a105ea8e474bb21b6b5c371.jpg d02bb66214b2f19f8496f63e9aebb1daf963f4c9.jpg 4ee8554cb47ef883b2234ecdaedff9e06a13fb5e.jpg d4bedcd867a23f05f22a931a1b86565a4d74f249.jpg Aladdin18.jpg Arabian Adventures.jpg Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Aladdin character art.jpg Aladdin 2019 promotional still 3.jpg Abu.png Stock art y102.gif clipabu2.gif clipabubanana.gif clipabufly.gif cliphighfive.gif Iago and Abu on the lam.gif|Abu and Iago on the lam clipabu23.gif clipabu22.gif clipabuel.gif clipabu21.gif clipabu20.gif clipabupout.gif clipabu212.gif clipabudream.gif clipabuangry.gif clipabukarate.gif clipabupanic.gif clipabul.gif clipabusultan.gif clipque.gif rtg101.gif clipabu13.gif Abu Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Screenshots ''Aladdin iceraaladdin2583.jpg|Abu as an elephant Abu_saying_ba-bye.png|"Ba-bye" Abupretendstobesultan.png|Abu acting like The Sultan Abu and Iago disgusted.jpg|''Both Abu and Iago gag as Jasmine kisses Jafar to distract him! Aladdin-714.jpg Aladdin-719.jpg Aladdin-738.jpg Aladdin-885.jpg Aladdin Brothel.png Harem Women (Aladdin).png Aladdin-920.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1116.jpg Aladdin-4249.jpg Aladdin-4679.jpg Aladdin-4704.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9196.jpg|Abu turned into a wind-up toy by Jafar aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9591.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9583.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9580.jpg Aladdin,Abu, and Jasmine.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3328.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3332.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3340.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3345.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3381.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3386.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3492.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4049.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4063.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1144.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2983.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2995.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3070.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3153.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3184.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3557.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3584.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3597.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3625.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3639.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3641.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4076.jpg Tumblr mzqkxsbWP51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1dsad7Nf51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6pzoxNnwE1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lhkrdv80b61qabm85o1 500.jpg Aladdin-abu-and-magic-carpet.jpg Abu Car.png aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5475.jpg|Abu looks in the mirror (or, the water, really)... aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5478.jpg|...and shrieks in horror. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5485.jpg|A bit heavy for the palm tree, huh? aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-822.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg abu-screen.jpg images (3)ABU.jpg images (2)Abu.jpg Donald Duck Rajah.jpg ''The Return of Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-433.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1045.jpg thereturnofjafar143.jpg|Abu and Rajah in ''The Return of Jafar abu-nurse.jpg|Abu as a medic return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-467.jpg|Abu nabs the jewel flower from Abis Mal. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-923.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1444.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1489.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1517.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1574.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1604.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2232.jpg|Al orders Abu that he has to guard Iago. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3031.jpg|Abu sees Rajah nearby and has a sneaky joke to scare Iago. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3065.jpg|"Uh-oh!" Abu watches as his prank backfires with Rajah destroying the cage and chasing Iago into the palace! return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4427.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6060.jpg|Abu and Carpet chained up by Jafar jasmine-2.jpg jasmine3.jpg ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Kingofthieves082.jpg|Abu in ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|Abu and Iago strolling side by side. Kingofthieves105.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-949.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg|Abu tries to get Iago to join the wedding, but Iago's more interested in the giftset. aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-1072.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2338.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-3436.jpg|Abu and Iago watching with terror at Al's gruesome battle against Sa'luk. Kingofthieves376.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-4278.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8646.jpg|Abu all dressed up for the matrimony. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9145.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9147.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Jasmine with Abu.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (9).jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Carpet and Abu - 2.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Abu with the Oracle's Talisman.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Carpet and Abu - 1.jpg ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams '' Enchantedtales 542.jpg '' Aladdin (TV series) Dq079.jpg|Abu as a horse Dq100.jpg|Abu as a donkey Gen.jpg|Genie'' as Baloo (in TaleSpin form) with Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham, Iago as Kit Cloudkicker, and Abu as King Louie from'' TaleSpin'' Aladdin-02-02.jpg|Abu as Jasmine's father Ttt006.jpg|Abu as a horse again Abucamelagain.jpg|Abu as a camel again Abuweirdbeast.jpg|Abu as a "crocus behemoth" Abugrasshopper.jpg|Abu as a grasshopper Abugrasshoppermouth.jpg Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg abufacepalm.jpg|Abu facepalm Abunapoleon.jpg|Abu as Napoleon sodr294.jpg|Abu as Rambo Abuiagorambos.jpg|Abu and Iago imitating Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) Dtrt_Abu.png|Abu imitating Prince Wazoo Abuteasingiago.png|Abu teasing Iago ROT_Abu.png GH_Abu.png|Abu cheering for Genie TLCOTS_Abu.png TLCOTS_Abu2.png Sn_Abu.png Abu_weight_gain.png|Abu weight gain atnt047.jpg|Genie as Abu wof029.jpg|Abu as an elephant again wof041.jpg sb116.jpg|Abu as a bee sb213.jpg|Abu as a spider Abuhorse.jpg|Abu as a horse again Iagoabufightfight.jpg Genieabuthink.jpg Genieaburight.jpg Abuverymad.jpg Abuscold.jpg Iagoabudisagree.jpg Iagoabuagree.jpg Iagoabuangry.jpg Iagoabufightagain.jpg Iagoshutup.jpg|Abu silencing Iago Iagoabufight.jpg Sloc1040.jpg Sloc1184.jpg Sandswitch15.jpg Sandswitch19.jpg Sandswitch20.jpg Sandswitch30.jpg Sandswitch31.jpg Sandswitch34.jpg Sandswitch35.jpg Sandswitch36.jpg Sandswitch40.jpg Sandswitch41.jpg Sandswitch49.jpg Sandswitch50.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Iagoabusmugs.jpg Abumess.jpg Abubandit.jpg|Abu and Carpet as marauders BOK_Abu.png|"Yeah! Uh huh, uh huh!" BOK_AbuandIago.png Aladdin_Abu_and_Iago.png Iagoabufighting.jpg Iagobanana.jpg Abubanana.jpg Abu_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Emdj217.jpg swhs264.jpg|Abu as a flying donkey vh243.jpg vh244.jpg tcat178.jpg|Abu gets annoyed by Iago tcat179.jpg Suts060.jpg Jasmine comforting.JPG Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Odgang.jpg Aladdin - Maas1.jpg Aladdin - Maas2.jpg Aladdin - Maas3.jpg Aladdin - Maas19.jpg Aladdin - Maas20.jpg Genielaughers.jpg Genieyoga.jpg Geniefamily.jpg abubaboon.jpg abufire.jpg Geniesdances.jpg Geniesfires.jpg Geniestatuefied.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-11h53m53s308.png alheadcarry2.jpg Aladdin and Gang.jpg Aladdin & Abu - Seems Like Old Crimes Pt 1 (2).jpg Aladdin & Abu - Seems Like Old Crimes Pt 1 (1).jpg Iagoabuattack.png Geniescreams.png Iagoabupunchjudy.png|Abu and Iago as Punch and Judy abuscared.png Everyone Shocked - The Spice is Right.png Rajah and Abh - The Spice is Right.png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right.png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right (4).png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right (3).png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right (2).png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right (1).png Aladdin and Genie - The Spice is Right (3).png Aladdin and Genie - The Spice is Right (1).png Genie and Aladdin - The Spice is Right.png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right (5).png Everyone Worried - The Spice is Right (3).png Everyone Worried - The Spice is Right (2).png Everyone Worried - The Spice is Right (1).png Everyone Mad - That Stinking Feeling.png Abu - Do the Rat Thing.png Abu - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Aladdin, Abu and Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing.png Aladdin, Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (4).png Aladdin, Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Aladdin, Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Aladdin, Abu and Rajah - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (18).png Jasmine and Abu Shocked - Stinker Belle.png ItHotF Iago Abu terrified.jpg ItHotF Iago Abu cover eyes.jpg ''Hercules and the Arabian Night hatan90.jpg|Abu with Icarus in ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Abu & Icarus - Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png Abu & Icarus - Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png Abu&Icarus.jpg ''House of Mouse Iago manzana Abú.png|Abu with Iago in ''House of Mouse PríncipeJuan Iago Abú.png|Abu with Iago and Prince John in House of Mouse HoM jasmine abu01.jpg House Of Mouse - Aladdinfriends.jpg Hatterhouseofmouse11.png Printed media Abu.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin 02.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin Jasmine - The Missing Coin (16).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (15).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (2).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (Cover).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Jasmine (2).jpg Aladdin and Abu Tales From Agrabah.jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (12).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (11).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (10).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (9).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (7).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (6).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (5).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (4).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (3).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (2).jpg Video games Aladdin Aladdin-abu-bonus-stage.png Aladdin pree3 9 640w.jpg Abu-Aladdin.gif Abu.gif ''Kingdom Hearts Abu KH.png|Abu in ''Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20110514184756 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171925 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185729 550x413.jpg Abuanddonald.jpg Sorandaladdin.jpg Abu KHII.png ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzAbu.png|Abu's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Jafar.png|Abu's emoji on the 2nd Jafar app icon. Miscellaneous 584383-alarps003.jpg Abuenchanted.jpg|Abu in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Abuingame.jpg|Abu in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Abu DU Render.png|Abu costume in Disney Universe Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- CAJACBEP-2.jpg|Abu in Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS-(1).jpg Pd20.png|Abu's power disc in Disney INFINITY Dumboandwoody 1.jpg|Abu as an elephant in Disney INFINITY Abu-power of illusion.png|Abu in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Abu-Disney Magical World.jpg|Abu in Disney Magical World Abu Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Abu in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney parks and other live appearances 1446700355 8651a04957.jpg|Abu with Aladdin in Disney on Ice 2965080089 77f76e2e6a m.jpg|Abu as an elephant in Disney Dream from Disney Cruise Line 3554198400 f0c8268602.jpg|Abu with Genie at Walt Disney World 3615196864 69f8779f1e.jpg|Abu in It's a Small World Abu Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Abu with Aladdin and Jasmine at one of the Disney Parks Aladdin It's a Small World.jpg|Abu in It's a Small World 5819948556 06701ebf1c b.jpg|Abu in Mickey's Soundsational Parade 11102011AlladinParade92MGMStudios3.jpg 3888076714 3f6c1b4209 m.jpg 5689008801 2480189ece m.jpg 5952413507 da45263bb2 m.jpg 5843blog-800x533.jpg AladdinAndAbuInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Aladdin and Abu in Walt Disney's World on Ice: Aladdin Abu tdl.jpg.JPG|Abu in Happiness is Here Parade in Tokyo Disneyland Abu-at-Garden-of-Imagination-at-Shanghai-Disney.jpg|Abu at the Garden of the Twelve Friends Merchandise and miscellaneous $(KGrHqVHJBsE8hUC-W8jBPKgsN)+Pw~~60 3.jpg Abu Pin.jpg Abu Round Pin.jpg sorcererabu.png abucutie.png Abu monkey mono 34cm small soft toy plush peluche 2012 20th anniversary aladdin blu ray merchandising juguetes disney store.jpg|Abu plush Disney Adventure -Abu.png July30th.png|Abu in Disneystrology The Jewel Orchard book.jpg AladdinandAbu-stamp.jpg Aladdin tsum tsum.jpg Abu Plush.jpg Abu Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Talking Abu plush .jpg Abu Elephant plush.jpg 31S0hqWZnDL.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 7.jpg Abu POP.jpg Abu Flocked POP.jpg Elephant Abu POP.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries